The Mary (Jane) Chronicles: Mary Who?
by Griffins Three
Summary: What's the opposite of a Mary-Sue? A Mary Jane of course! Mary Jane decides Mary-Sue needs to be taught a lesson. [With a short appearance by Mary-Kate and Ashley.....who get blown up shortly after]


Author's Note: This was just a weird, and hopefully original, idea about our favourite friend, (not) Mary-Sue's completely opposite sister. Teeheeee.  
  
Disclaimer: We're not sure yet. Lol.  
  
  
  
The Mary (Jane) Chronicles: An Introduction to Destruction  
  
  
  
She was perky, beautiful, all the guys loved her. She was smart, was Head girl, and was as nice as humanly possible. She was Mary-Sue, and she was everything Mary-Jane was not.  
  
----------------  
  
  
  
The sun shone through the curtains into Mary-Janes dark room with the grey walls.  
  
"Wake up Mary-Jaaaaaaaaaaaane!" Came a sickingly perky voice into MJ's room.  
  
"Mff?" Came the answer from the sheets. Mary-Jane reluctantly opened her eyes, there in her doorway was the ever-so-gorgeous blonde headed, blue eyed (That changed colours depending on her mood of course) Mary-Sue, Mary- Jane's sister.  
  
MJ was nothing like Mary-Sue. She was mousy haired, grey eyed, freckled, clumsy, shy and on the chunky side. MJ did not get good grades, she was not nice, she avoided people in general, she despised other girls and hated most boys.  
  
"What do you want?" MJ growled.  
  
"Time to go to school of course! The train arrives in half an hour!" Replied Mary-Sue grinning broadly. "Mother says to make sure everything is packed."  
  
"Argh." Was all MJ said before getting up, getting changed and dragging her suitcase down the wooden stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Pancakes, obviously. Mary-Sue's favourite, mind you she NEVER gained weight no matter how many pancakes she ate.  
  
(Duh! Elven queens / fairy leaders / most powerful witches in the world do NOT gain weight!)  
  
The train station was crowded with muggles, wizards and possibly dark evil lords who would in the end be destroyed by Mary-Sue.  
  
Mary-Sue headed through platform 9 and ¾ first, gracefully leaping through like a ballerina, MJ followed promptly running into the wall first before finally squeezing her way onto the train.  
  
The compartments were equally full, MJ looked for a seat in the first compartment but only saw Mary-Sue being surrounded by a group of boys and babbling girls, all wanting advice on how she got her hair so shiny, or how she was so kind and sweet ect and ect.  
  
MJ finally spotted a seat next to the infamous Harry Potter and the other members of the Dream Team. She shuffled over to the seat, tripping on her luggage and flying straight into Draco Malfoy on the other side of the compartment.  
  
"Ow..stupid girl..probably a mudblood.." Malfoy blahed on and on.  
  
MJ turned a crimson red and quickly jumped into her seat. Malfoy glared. Harry stared. MJ prayed to die. There was one thing MJ liked, more so loved, and that was Draco. But she was nothing compared to who Draco really liked. None other than her own sister Mary-Sue.  
  
She remembered last year. Draco would stare across the hall to the Gryffindor table where Mary-Sue sat, talking to Harry or helping Neville or just generally being a good Mary-Sue.  
  
  
  
MJ took out her journal and began to write;  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I can't get over Draco. He may like my sister, but there has to be something I can do, can't there? Maybe a love potion! Or a truth spell? –sigh- He'll never truly like me…just like the rest of the male population of Hogwarts, he likes Mary-Sue.  
  
I've decided to make a promise to myself.  
  
Draco is going to like me.  
  
One way or another.  
  
Wether he likes it or not.  
  
Yours,  
  
MJ  
  
  
  
She smiled inwardly. She may be the opposite of Mary-Sue, but she was going to get Draco to like her. No matter if it took a make over, potion, spell or drastic measures.  
  
MJ was finally going to have a chance to show up her perfect sister and get Draco.  
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
Phoenix: Ok…how is it so far? It'll get better (And funnier..i hope) in the next chapter.  
  
Errol: Lalala *looks up from banana split* oh yeah..there's going to be a lot of pranks and stuff..Snape's hair is going to..ahem..change.  
  
Phoenix: And Mary Kate and Ashley get blown up!  
  
Anawen: This was kind of the intro, so um, the next chapter will be better.  
  
Errol: Hehehe bye bye mary kate and Ashley! BWAHAHAHAHH! *Cough* 


End file.
